A Fate Worse than Death
by DevinBourdain
Summary: A terrible fate was destined upon Hansel; not a matter of if but when. Knowing what evil lurked on the horizon wouldn't change what was about to happen; the question before Edward: would it be better for them to know the end was coming or be blissfully unaware? He hoped they would never have to learn what became of those males cursed with witches' powers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Hansel and Gretel Witch Hunters characters are not mine, just borrowed for this story.

Warnings: language and violence.

Reviews are always welcome

Sequel to Red in Tooth and Claw

**A Fate Worse than Death**

Edward shifted back and forth a little to allow the rough bark of the tree he was leaning against, tend to an itch that refused to be silent. He watched as the soft orange flames flickered, casting their light on the three sleeping beings curled around the small fire. The flames were just big enough to ward off the slight chill that had griped the air, warning that fall was fast approaching and not long behind it the cold sting of winter. Out of the three trusting souls counting on the troll to keep the night watch, Edwards eyes were drawn to Hansel curled at the end of the row behind his sister.

Images of their last great battle ran through his head, particularly the moments Hansel had fought with Katja in the barn. The display of latent magic hadn't repeated itself in the jobs the group had taken since and as far as the troll knew Hansel hadn't breathed a word about what happened in the barn to Gretel. The hunter hadn't mentioned it to anyone, and the troll was certain that he believed that no one knew what happened, hell Hansel himself probably didn't completely understand what had transpired. Edward knew though; a burden he was now plagued with.

A terrible fate was destined upon the hunter; it wasn't a matter of if but rather of when. His interference would probably be unappreciated and what good would it do in the end? Hansel had made his stance on magic perfectly clear and Gretel had made her devotion to her brother equally as clear. Knowing what evil lurked on the horizon wouldn't change what was about to happen; the question before Edward was would it be better for them to know the end was coming or be blissfully unaware?

There was always a chance that Hansel's display of uncontrolled, unintentional magic had gone unnoticed in the world, a fluke mistake never to be repeated or possible again. The troll would keep his eyes peeled for any evidence that others might pick up on. There was no need to destroy Gretel's happiness unless he had to; there was always the off chance he had been mistaken. She was so relieved to have Hansel back, beside her, that Edward couldn't find it within himself to darken those moments, especially if there was a possibility it would be their last.

As he watched his friends drift in the throes of peaceful sleep, he hoped they would never have to learn what became of those males cursed with witches' magic.

* * *

"I've got her," yelled Ben bringing his rifle to bear. The bullet whizzed through the air, hissing as it sliced through it, only to embed itself in the thick bark of the tree behind the witch.

Bark rained down and Hansel gave his head a shake to dislodge the debris. "Could we not kill me in the process?" he choked out, the witch's arm impossibly tight around his chest.

Ben gave an apologetic grimace while searching for another way to free his friend from the witch. The raven witch's dark eyes darted over her opponent as her razor sharp talons dug into Hansel's neck. The hunter let out a hiss of pain; there was no need for appearances, he was on his knees at the hands of a witch they should have been able to take out in their sleep; pride left when she got the jump on them.

A low throaty growl passed through her beak like lips as her muscles tensed, arm slowly forced Hansel to his feet. Ben could see the witch was about to go in for the kill, ripping her prey's throat out with her massive jaws. A slight tremble ran through him as he tried to keep the gun steady. The window of opportunity was small, his opponent had placed the hunter in front of her making it almost impossible to hit her without taking out the man struggling in her arms.

Ben did owe Hansel for shooting him in the shoulder when he was at the mercy of Muriel, but as much confidence the younger hunter had in his skill with a rifle, he didn't feel sure enough to risk the other man's life. He stood there frozen, watching the witch's hand squeeze tighter, her mouth getting closer to snuffing out the life in her grip. Ben jumped back, his finger slipping off the trigger as both Hansel and the witch toppled forward. A flash of brown and black pulling the demon free from the stunned hunter as three figures tumbled in the dirt.

Hand still tightly wrapped around the thick branch she had used to knock the witch down, Gretel took every opening available to slam the hard wood into the soft flesh of her enemy. She was sore and bloody but she couldn't stop yet. This witch was crafty, strong and well versed in physical combat; not what they wanted to cut their teeth on after what happened in Sage.

Gretel knew it was too soon to take on a job; they were still trying to find their balance again, build reserves back. The simple jobs they had taken were mostly misunderstandings, the wrongfully accused and those that had required actual skill, had been for a skill level far beneath theirs. But Hansel had been insistent and after everything, Gretel couldn't deny him something he clearly wanted, needed. It was a decision she was going to regret, she thought as she found herself flying through the air.

Every bone in her body came alive with pain, eclipsed only by the sound of the thud as she slammed into a tree. Gretel opened her mouth to try and pull in a desperate gasp of air but her lungs refused to work. Her chest heaved in vain as her fingers curled in the dirt. Finally the spasms in her chest ceased and she pulled in a mouthful of air tainted with the taste of fresh dirt.

"Gretel look out!" shouted Hansel, concern dripping from the words.

Gretel lifted her head enough to see Ben picking himself off the ground while Hansel stumbled to get his feet under him and over to her. She was going to tell him not to worry about her, to pay attention to the witch but the dark shadow looming over her caused the words to tangle in her throat.

The witch towered above, head cocked to the side as metallic black eyes danced over the prone body. Her feather clad back arched like a cat as she threw her head back to build enough momentum to slam her beak like lips down on the human's neck.

"Gretel, no!" came the anguished cry from Hansel at seeing his sister at the mercy of the creature. Panic rose up, clawing his insides apart as he struggled to get his feet under him; he had to get up, had to move, had to save the most important person in his life. He had been failing in many things lately, spotting Gretel's secret foray into magic, the enemy that had been his right under their noses, the fact that not all witches were born to evil and now as the witch moved in for the kill, he was going to fail Gretel. The thick pit of desperation gluing him to the earth changed to a burning tingling sensation that welled up from deep within his being. It surged through Hansel, curling around his bones and down his outstretched hand that was too far away to offer any help to his sister.

Like a tidal wave, a crackle of blue light emanated from Hansel's hand spreading out across the forest and slamming into the beings engaged in battle. The force of the energy knocked Ben off his feet, sending him tumbling back to the rocky ground, his head connecting with the hard surface with a sickening thud. Gretel felt the energy flow above her but the greatest evidence of its presence was the howl of pain coming from the witch who was no longer looming over her rather beside her writhing in agony.

The witch spasmed and choked, the energy crackling around her, boiling her skin. The stench of rotting flesh flowed off of her in waves as the burning skin flaked onto the ground. A pressure built inside of her, pressing impossibly hard against her chest until she imploded, scattering her charred remains across the forest floor.

Gretel closed her eyes as the smoking body parts rained down upon her. When the muffled plopping sounds ceased, she tiled her head to try and get a line of sight on her brother. Hansel, still frozen in the same pose before the wave of energy hit, seemed to be unscathed by the event, until his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Gretel swallowed back her alarm as she watched him flop down in a boneless heap.

"Hansel," she whispered as she surrendered to the fatigue forcefully pushing her towards the darkness clouding her vision.


	2. Chapter 2

The firm, large hand resting on her back brought Gretel back to the world of the living with a start. Flinching away from the unknown contact, every muscle radiated with white hot agony. She frozen in place with a sharp gasp in an attempt to appease her body's protests and quiet the pain. Edward lowered his head into her line of sight, his eyes conveying concern more articulately than his words ever could.

"I'm alright," she pressed through clinched teeth. Looking around she took in the state of her two other companions, both unmoving on the ground. "Help Ben," Gretel managed, surprising herself with how even her voice was.

The troll looked at her as if to argue, but the determined look in her eye caused him to move over to the youngest member of their group as asked. He stopped short at the blood painting the rocky surface and steeled himself for the worst. Humans were very fragile and delicate, not the best for this line of work. With a gentle finger Edward poked at Ben's shoulder; the body moved limply but no measurable response from the soul that was supposed to dwell within.

With great care he slipped his hand beneath Ben's neck and raised the boy enough to lean against the troll's massive body. Ben's hair was matted with blood that seemed to be still oozing freely. The bigger motion caused the injured man to scrunch up his face and turn into Edward's warm hand but still he didn't open his eyes.

Edward's eyes paused on the red painting his hand; this was his friend's blood spilt. He never thought he would have people, human's no less, to call friends, let alone three and his silence had caused them harm. Quickly his hand roamed to the bottom of his shirt, ripping a stretch of fabric to wrap around Ben's wound and keep some of the precious liquid where it belonged.

* * *

With great determination, Gretel pulled her left leg underneath her. It was slow, agonizing work that left her panting but she managed to do it. Bracing herself with a deep breath she got her right leg underneath her, her hand coiling in a tight fist to give her something to focus on other than the pain. Finally on her knees she began to crawl towards Hansel. Carefully she moved each limb, trying not to aggravate them further and cause her to stop before she reached his side.

Hansel was eerily still and the familiar worry of losing him pressed upon her like a mountain. Her hands fluttered over every inch of him, frantically searching for any sign of injury, anything that would explain why he was unconscious. In the back of her mind she had a theory but it was too horrible to let see the light of day. She tried very hard not to replay events, Hansel's worried cry, the bright blue light that seemed to come from… It didn't happen like that, it couldn't have happened like that.

A relieved sigh filled the silent space, as Gretel found nothing more than scratches and small bruises on Hansel. One horror was eliminated and the steady rise and fall of his chest promised to keep her worst nightmare at bay. Without turning her head she called out, "How's Ben?"

The troll gave a throaty growl, pausing in his clumsy wrapping of the young man's head. "Not good. Alive."

It was all Gretel needed to hear at the moment; everyone was alive, that was something she could work with. "Hansel," she barked at the man in her arms, hoping to see those pale green eyes that offered her so much comfort whenever things were going so wrong. No response. Her heart hammering in her chest she slapped him across the face hoping to knock him back into this world. The unconscious hunter's brow creased minutely but he remained dead to the world.

"Hansel!" louder this time, the urgency tingeing the name with desperation. Gretel's hands coiled around his chest pressing him even tighter to her as though she could keep him in this world through sheer force. The weight of his prone body against her kept her grounded, reassured that maybe things could work out. They had survived worse before and lived to tell about it but what if they had used up their allotment of miracles already?

"We need to get them to the next town, see if they have a doctor…" Gretel voice shook, the words on the verge of cracking as they left her lips. She flinched, tightening her grip on Hansel as Edward's voice hit her with a force uncharacteristic of the gentle giant.

"No!" echoed off the weeping trees and stone cold cliffs. Gretel wasn't the only one startled by the shout, birds and other small woodland creatures that had taken refuge in the mighty trees when the fight began, risked fleeing their sanctuaries. Edward turned sharply to look at his friend. Her eyes were blurry with unshed tears and a look of fear he hadn't seen since she woke in his arms at the pond when they first met flashed across them. In a more subdued tone he added, "No towns, no people."

"They need help. This is no time to worry about people's reactions to us or you," she hissed through clenched teeth. Every second they wasted could mean the difference to both men.

The troll frowned and shook his head. She didn't understand, she couldn't understand, more importantly he lacked the words to make her understand just what was lurking on the horizon. This would not go unnoticed, it couldn't. They would sense it and come; the villages and towns would be the first places to look.

Very gently he scooped Ben into his arms and ambled over to where Gretel was still kneeling on the ground. Slowly, as not to jostle the damaged boy anymore, he laid him next to the pair of hunters. Gretel's eyes were glued to him, following his every movement with a wariness he'd never felt before. There was tension between them, where none had existed before and it weighed on Edward. "Take care of them," he said. His voice was remorseful; there was more he wanted to do, to say but it had to be this way. With a heavy heart he took his first step away, moving through the darkening forest and away from his friends.

Gretel watched in horror as Edward started to walk away. Her anxiety began to rise as she looked at Ben then back to Hansel. She wasn't sure she could stay on her own two feet right now, let alone move either of her companions and the troll was just leaving? "Edward! Where are you going?" she cried, but the retreating figure didn't look back, didn't even stop. "Edward," she whispered into the twilight; a silent prayer, that like all others she had made, went unanswered.

The young woman slumped forward, defeat coating every fiber of her being. A feeling of loneliness unlike anything she had ever felt poured into her chest, stealing her breath. She had to do something, Hansel and Ben were counting on her but the constant throb that ran through her body made it hard to think. The vastness of the forest dwarfed them, leaving Gretel feeling small and week in its wake; her best hope had just abandoned them. There was no way she could carry one of them let alone two, assuming she could find her way to the next town. The area was unfamiliar and regretfully she hadn't been giving Ben her full attention when he was prattling on about the area, future work and the distance to the next town.

A crack of thunder rattled the sky before the harsh whispers of the wind foretold of the coming storm. Ignoring the sharp, almost violent protests from her body, she managed to find her feet once again. Using one of the only skills she remembered from her father, one that was well honed through years of vagrancy, she began to fashion a shelter in the crock of a nearby rock formation. It wasn't anything to be proud of, but it was a shelter, something to keep them warm through the night until Gretel could come up with some sort of plan to get them out of the mess they so often found themselves.

The last of her strength gave out just as she dragged Ben's body in the shelter. Darkness had descended blanketing the forest in dark nothingness which was held at bay by the modest fire the hunter had managed to start. Gretel fell asleep to the pitter-patter of rain, wedged tightly between her two companions as she huddled them together for warmth.


	3. Chapter 3

It was like a strong wind blowing, the disturbance felt by all; a distinct shove announcing the arrival of another into the universe, one that must be quickly sought out and destroyed. It was an instinctual call felt by all those who were Lamiae, the need growing like an unquenchable thirst demanding they start the hunt.

Closing her eyes, Helaina tapped into the bond between her and her sisters, searching their collective knowledge to see if anyone had laid eyes on the disturbance. The male witch needed to be found before the consequences were felt by creature and human alike. None had laid eyes upon him yet and so the search began. Using the telepathic bond that formed between all Lamiae, the few scattered in the region closest to the disturbance divided the land into manageable search areas.

With her orders received Helaina began her quest. The only thing that would satisfy the thirst would be for one of the tribe to feast on the witch's blood, drain him dry and absorb the magic that threatened to be unleashed upon the world into their collective life line.

There was a certain satisfaction that came from performing the kill yourself and Helaina was hoping that this time would be her rite of passage. No longer viewed as a child she would be a warrior in her own right, a first kill would cement her status as a hunter and earn her the respect of her peers, all of whom had already made their claim and sacrificial offer in the name of their sisterhood.

Using her inhuman speed, she began to comb the country side, listening and smelling the air for any lingering trace of the magical wave that had rocked the world. All traces were faint and hard to pin down; the magic exuded still to fresh and new to pack a real punch, but it was coming. Male magic grew at an impressive rate which was one reason it was so dangerous. The Lamiae believed the covens were becoming too smart to let their mistakes live; the males often killed at birth to help stop them from exposing their craft to the mortals that seemed to be over populating the world, crucifying those who were different and magical. This soul had been allowed to live and most likely left on his own. There would be no one to protect him from the hunting pack. Helaina smiled, it would be too easy, all she had to do was track him down.

* * *

The muffled thud caused Gretel's eyes to snap open, her hand desperately searching for Hansel's until her fingers coiled tightly around the lax hand. Shooting to attention, her focus narrowed in on the terrified man sprawled out in the dirt next to them. She immediately turned to the troll so casually standing over them as though he hadn't abandoned the group in their hour of need.

Her sleep fogged brain failed to produce the question of clarification that she needed to voice before Edward leaned over the stranger, pointed to the three hunters huddled together and snarled, "Heal."

The man's wide eyes sought out Gretel's but she had no words for him, being in the dark about what was transpiring as much as he was. He trembled in the wake of the troll's forceful voice but made no movement. Edward leaned even closer; his face mere inches from the man and reemphasized his point. "Heal them." The troll's hot breath tingled against the strangers face and the man clutched the black sac in his hand tighter before giving a short jerky nod.

Satisfied that he made his point, Edward took a step back allowing the middle aged man to crawl towards his friends. The man went to Ben first, unwrapping the hastily bandaged head to examine the wound buried beneath. Gretel watched warily, tightening her grip on Hansel's hands as she watched the stranger the troll had brought tend to her friend. Seeing that Ben and Hansel were in no immediate danger from the intruder she launched to her feet, a frown passing over her face as muscles still not recovered from past abuse shuddered in pain.

"What the hell Edward!" she shouted, getting right in his face. "Why did you leave? Where did you go? And who the hell is that?" The questions tumbled out of her mouth with the force of a series of well placed blows. A part of her was relieved that Edward had returned, that their group was whole and in the face of the strange and weird it was a small comfort but the feeling of abandonment, of loneliness that had surrounded her last night needed to be exercised.

The troll's stoic features took on a small twinge of remorse but he didn't back down in the face of her despair. His massive finger pointed to the stranger he had brought, "Doctor." It was simple answer that somehow mitigated some of the betrayal felt from the night before.

"Where did he come from?" she asked, somewhat warming up to Edward again. Gretel had thought the worst when she watched him walk away without an explanation. Maybe seeking help hadn't been his intention upon leaving, perhaps having a change of heart along the way but whatever transpired to produce this outcome, the gesture was appreciated.

Edward cocked his head to the side. "Next town over."

"I thought you said we couldn't go to a town?" She looked expectantly at her companion. Edward was crafty in his own way and capable of warmth and humor that most would never take the time to unearth behind the unconventional exterior. This was clearly a situation where he knew more than he was willing to let on.

"Gretel," croaked Hansel, panic setting in when he didn't have eyes on her rather a stranger with something foul smelling in his palm.

Gretel turned, moving over to where Hansel lay, leaving the question unanswered in the wake of more pressing issues. "I'm here. I'm right here," she soothed, kneeling next to him and grabbing his hand as it blindly fluttered over the ground.

Hansel twisted his head out of the doctor's grasp to get a good look at his sister. Her smile was genuine and bright despite the cuts and scrapes that marred her face. "What happened?"

"Is he alright?" Gretel asked ignoring her brother's pressing question.

The doctor looked warily at his captor, fear of the troll evident in his face. "I can't see anything wrong," he replied, "your other friend on the other hand…"

"Anything you can do for Ben would be appreciated." Her words were warm but forceful and filled with sincerity. The man nodded and moved back over to his first charge.

"What's wrong with…" the words died in his throat as Hansel followed the doctor with his eyes, finally catching sight of the unconscious friend beside him. He snapped his head back to Gretel, an untamed fear dancing in his pale green eyes.

Gretel's stomach rolled. How was she going to explain something she didn't understand? He wanted to know what happen and the truth was she did too but even after time to replay what happened over and over again in her head, she had no explanation. Hansel was always the strong one, the one who put on the brave face even when things were hopeless. To see him panicking, absolutely terrified her.

Hansel closed his eyes and swallowed hard as again no answer was forthcoming from Gretel. "It's my fault, isn't it?" The words sounded so small as though spoken by a child and not a fierce hunter of witches.

For all that she had witnessed, what transpired the other day, she couldn't say what actually happened but somewhere deep in her soul she instinctually knew the answer. "It wasn't your fault." The lie comforted neither of them and like sand through their fingers the sense of completeness and peace that had enveloped them since coming to terms with their heritage fell through their fingers.


	4. Chapter 4

Hansel sat next to the fire, his legs pulled tightly to his chest as he stared blankly at the flickering flames. He should have been listening more intently to what the doctor was saying, after all it was his fault Ben was in that condition. He just couldn't seem to get his brain to focus on anything other than the blinding blue flash that occurred just before everything went black. The feeling that had preceded it was eerily familiar. The same thing had happened when he thought Katja was about to kill him in the barn. It was an instinct that kicked in rather than a conscious thought he had employed. The whole scene wasn't unfamiliar, he'd seen the aftermath of what happened a dozen times before; witch's magic was somewhat unmistakable.

Gretel spared a few seconds to glance back at her brother. He had been distant since regaining consciousness, verging on being down right cold towards her. She would expect the behavior towards strangers, even a little towards Edward and Ben when things hit a little too close to home for him but never towards her. Things were just starting to right themselves after the whole Andria incident and now it seemed like an even bigger wedge was being forced between them.

The conversation around her came to a pause and Gretel turned back to the group surrounding Ben. "So he's going to be alright?" she asked.

The larger man nodded slightly, looking down at the patient who was looking a little green around the gills. "Yes, eventually. For now, expect dizziness, loss of balance, nausea…"

As if on cue, Ben turned over and lost his lunch. Wiping his mouth with his shirt sleeve he rolled back over and smiled. The dopy look was skewed slightly by his constantly drooping eyes but he seemed to be in a bubbly mood despite everything. Edward placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder as his head lulled to the side.

"M'good," slurred the young hunter, "s'fine. Rrrr'we there yet?"

Gretel looked back at the doctor questioningly.

"Confusion is also common with a head injury like that. It too shall pass as long as he gets plenty of rest." The doctor reached into his bag and pulled out a small vile, passing it over to Gretel. "Laudanum," he nodded towards the bottle in her hands, "will help with the pain and allow him to rest."

"Thank you," replied Gretel, her voice flushed with gratitude.

Hesitantly the man looked at the troll, who was showing the injured man compassion far beyond what his rough exterior would suggest possible. It was certainly more than what the doctor could have envisioned given the terrifying abduction from his home the night before. "Can I… if that's all… am I allowed to leave now or are you going to kill me?"

Not willing to argue the sentiment about how they were the good guys, Gretel just nodded. "Yes, you can go."

The doctor began to back away slowly, keeping his eyes trained on the monster amongst them when an ear piercing howl tore through the sky.

Everyone tensed immediately in the silence that followed. An icy wind blew through the trees causing the branches to moan like old men required to move in ways they no longer could. Hansel raised his head off of his knees, ears straining for any sound that would identify what evil lurked in the forest. His hand subtly slipped along his leg towards the knife tucked in his boot, the handle familiar in the way most people felt about home.

Gretel let out a slow measured breath. They had too much on their plate, they didn't need whatever this was on top of it. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled in anticipation, her mind already calculating how many steps to close the distance between where she stood and her gun resting against the stump near Hansel.

Nostrils flailing, Edward sucked in a lungful of air, the sweet taste of flowers in full bloom and wet dirt assaulting him. Underneath that was something else, something rotten. Before he could turn to warn the others of what was riding on the wind, a dark streak flashed across the camp.

Gretel felt something move past her, her hair fluttering in its wake, but it moved too fast to lay eyes on it. A soft thump pulled her attention back to the center of the group, her breath catching in the back of her throat. Gruesome things had long lost their impact upon her but this one came as a surprise. The head of the doctor stared back up at her from where it came to rest on the ground, the body eventually crumpling to the forest floor beside it. She had been looking right at him when the creature streaked past them and hadn't seen it lay a hand on their guest.

"Gretel get down!" shouted Hansel from behind her. She turned at his panicked plea, coming eye to eye with something she had never seen before. Its physical structure looked human, more so than any witch they had come across. Its eyes were a metallic purple which contrasted her flawless skin which had the barest hint of silver, perfectly. For the first time in years, Gretel froze for half a second. It wasn't much but enough for the woman before her to backhand her fiercely, sending Gretel to the ground.

The second she hit Gretel, Hansel curled his finger tightly around the trigger, sending a perfectly aimed bullet right through her shoulder. At the same time Edward moved forward to slam her into the ground. The creature, though wounded, tossed the troll aside like he were nothing more than a bale of hay that needed to be chucked on the back of a cart.

Hansel took a second shot, aimed more towards the head of the creature but its lightening fast reflexes allowed her to dodge the projectile with ease bringing her to stand directly in front of the hunter. With an impressive strength, she twisted the rifle free from his hands, letting it carelessly drop at their feet. He managed to slip his right hand free, his left hand still in the creature's painfully tight grip, and wrap his fingers around the handle of the blade he pulled out earlier. With practiced movements Hansel jab his hand forward towards her midsection burying the weapon deep within her soft flesh.

The creature's eyes glowed, accentuating the hard line of purple that encircled her irises but she stood her ground. Hansel was helpless to move away, her hand crushing his arm as the other deflected his halfhearted attempts to hit her.

The creature's lips parted as she tilted her head closer to her prey, revealing two rows of sharp pointy teeth. With a snarl she grabbed a fistful of hair on the back of his head, pulling to expose the hunter's neck. She latched on to his neck, teeth cutting through the soft flesh giving her access to the exquisite and satisfying blood beneath.

Hansel let out a protesting grunt as she bit into his neck and began to suck. He could feel trickles of warm blood escape her lips and run down his throat to pool against his collar. Almost immediately a tiredness washed over him, zapping his energy and will to fight back. His head fell limply against her shoulder, but still she continued to drink, to feed, and with it he could feel her strength begin to increase. A warm peacefulness began to spread through him as his eyes drooped close; it almost felt like contentment and part of him wanted to forsake the pains of daily life and give into the feeling completely: heart, body and soul.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hansel caught Gretel trying to get to her knees. The pitter-patter of blood dripping from her split lip to the ground echoed in his head like a church bell. He was suppose to look out for her, protect Gretel from harm, and though he knew he had never been very successful at his life's mission, no one messed with his sister and got away with it.

The all too familiar tingling feeling sprung up, moving from his chest to his extremities. It gave way to a burning sensation, like someone had poured liquid metal over his skin, running and flowing over every inch before hardening and cracking to expose the burnt raw flesh underneath. The intensity of it was so great it tore a pained scream from his lips; the sound muffled against the creature's shoulder as she continued to feed unperturbed by her victim's plight. Finally the pressure reached an apex, surging from him like a tidal wave, washing away the world around him.

Hansel fell forward, no longer supported by the mass of the creature that had been pressed against him; instead he collapsed in a pile of ash. A small smile played on his lips as a cold emptiness swept over him, cooling his skin and relaxing his still spasming muscles. The hunter wanted to respond to his sister's desperate cries for his attention but he couldn't find the words to explain how tired he was, how satisfied.


	5. Chapter 5

Gretel's heart threatened to stop beating in her chest as she watched Hansel collapse to the ground, a bright red spot weeping blood down his neck. Her hand pressed against it instinctively trying to keep some of the precious liquid where it belonged. The wound didn't look life threatening but who knew how much the creature had taken from him. With her other hand, Gretel reached over and pinched her brother on the shoulder. It was part of a game they had played when they were children; if one thought the other was faking sleep, they were pinched for their deception. She knew he wasn't faking but the connection the action brought might reach Hansel. It had the desired affect and Gretel smiled as she caught sight of green eyes through narrow slits.

Motion to the left of the hunter pulled her attention away. Edward was scooping up Ben and several of their packs. There was an urgency in his movements that sent a chill down Gretel's spine. The troll rarely did anything without purpose, his moves careful and thought out, but now he seemed to be rushing, fuelled by what appeared to be fear.

"What are you doing?" she asked, watching as Ben passively allowed Edward to carry him in his arms.

"Need to leave," huffed the troll.

"I can see that, but what's going on? I know you know something," snapped Gretel.

Edward took a large step forward. "Need to leave now!" He stamped his foot down hard to emphasize his point.

Gretel shot to her feet, spitfire dancing in her eyes. "What's going on?" The pair stared at each other waiting for the other to blink or concede; neither happened. The tension in the air was almost alive and for the first time in a long time, Gretel remembered exactly what Edward was capable of if he so chose to pick a fight with them. His gentle nature masked the strength underneath and their friendship had served as a warm blanket masking the potential danger they all could potentially pose to one another should those relationships crumble.

Releasing some of the tension building within her, Gretel changed her stance hoping that backing down slightly would help decompress the situation. They needed each other, more importantly she needed what the troll knew. "Edward," she whispered, a quiet plea giving shape to her desperation.

He let out a grunt, shifting his weight back and forth while scrutinizing every inch of the woman before him. After some consideration he said, "Can't out run what's coming." It was a warning as well as a promise but Gretel could still hear the underlying sorrow in his voice.

Gretel glanced back at Hansel, trying to thaw the cold feeling ripping through her. Horrible things had been hunting them their whole lives, it seemed that was never going to change. "What's coming?" she asked, her voice more forceful then she felt, though the words still lacked the fierce drive that she usually put into hunting.

The big brute paused as though speaking the words would bring the threat to life, bring it upon them without mercy or respite. "Lamiae." Giving name to the threat didn't provide either any comfort. Rather than the truth setting him free, Edward felt as though it was a chain, wrapping him tightly and pulling him down in to the murky depths of death. If anything it made the inevitable outcome more real.

The name was foreign to the hunter who had the unfortunate pleasure of being well versed in things that went bump in the night. Based on appearances, it hadn't been anything they had come across before and as she wracked her brain for all the stories and legends she had come across, none of them mentioned Lamiae. They hadn't wronged one in their journeys, set out to hunt or kill one, so why would they seek out the hunters? More importantly, why Hansel? "Who are they?"

"Hunters of witches," grunted the troll.

"We hunt witches," protested Gretel.

Edward shook his head like a wet dog. "No. Male witches. Won't stop until they kill them."

Gretel's eyes shot back to Hansel. The creature had seemed more interested, hell focused on Hansel rather than the rest of them. Her heart started to pound in her chest. How was she going to protect him from something she knew nothing about. Their brief encounter had proven that the Lamiae had a strength that the hunters had never faced before; what other tricks would they have up their sleeves? "There has to be something we can do Edward."

"Never stop. Destroy everything in their path to get what they want," he assured.

"You should leave," croaked Hansel, struggling to sit up. He swayed slightly as he achieved a more vertical position but his gaze showed a strength and determination he wasn't quite capable of demonstrating just yet.

Edward looked apologetic, but reiterated, "Never out run them. More will come, many more."

"We'll seek out a coven of white witches, get them to help," tried Gretel desperately.

The troll shook his head in disagreement. The Lamiae were whispers, a dark shadow that lurked on the edge of the supernatural world. They were the monsters that monsters warned their children about.

"No!" protested Hansel, slamming his fist hard into the dirt. "_You_ leave, all of you. He said they were after me. It'll be safer if you all leave." He knew something wasn't right, not since the barn but he had selfishly tried to ignore it. Hansel had just wanted things to go back to the way they were before, before revelations that their heritage was the same as those they hunted, before the evils of the world sought fit to use them in their wicked plans. That desire to hold onto the small comfort of family they had pieced together was going to cost the most important person in his life theirs.

Gretel flinched at her brother's outburst. Desperately she tried to come up with some alternative to what Hansel was suggesting, some way to appease him that was going to keep them all safe. "Someone has to know a way to stop them, something that hurts them…" The siblings stared at each other, neither wanting to address the elephant in the room; that particular concern would have to wait for another time, or at least a less heated moment, even if it had taken out the Lamiae. "Everything can be killed."

Snorting, Hansel rolled his eyes. "You for one. Edward for two. And how about Ben there? That one's solely my fault or have you forgotten my little party trick?"

"Hansel." Gretel aimed for it to sound disapproving but the tremble in her voice contorted her displeasure into something akin to pleading.

"Scary monsters aside, I'm the biggest threat to everyone here. I can't control whatever this is and I'm not going to be responsible for hurting you. I can't." There was a dark edge in Hansel's voice that threatened extreme measures, should his warning not be heeded.

Gretel's shoulders slumped as she resigned herself to the situation. "You're right, it's not safe to be around you."


End file.
